legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai vs. Fire-Arm vs. No-Eyed Pete vs. Stealthor
Amset-Ra is sitting in his office. Anubis Guard: 'Sir, there's someone here to see you... '''Amset-Ra: '''What? Who is it? Is it the pizza guy? ''Ogel walks in. 'Amset-Ra: '''I thought you were in jail... '''Ogel: '''Well... Um... They told me to tell you you got kicked off of the council. '''Amset-Ra: '''What council? Wait, which council? The villain council?!?!?!? '''Ogel: '''Uh... Yeah... For what it's worth, they didn't let me vote either! '''Amset-Ra: '''This is outrageous! No fair! I was supposed to bring the cupcakes this week! But why would they want me off... ''Amset-Ra thinks of a memory from his childhood when Pharaoh Hotep was laughing hysterically and being evil. 'Amset-Ra: '''Oh. They really are evil. I'll have to talk to my dad about this later. Anyways... ''Pharaoh Hotep reveals himself from behind a plant in the office. 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''Not so fast! Since you aren't an evil villain anymore, you can't have this awesome pyramid! Which means it's mine! Ogel, you're my new secretary. Help the Anubis Guard throw him in the dungeon! '''Amset-Ra: '''No! This is my home! This is the only thing that I've ever had in my life! Please dad, let me keep the pyramid! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Urgh... I'll think about it. But lock him in the dungeon for now. '''Amset-Ra: '''Noooo.... '''Terabyte: '''Hello folks, and welcome to our battle in Pharaoh Hotep's pyramid, which will soon be turned into a cube! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Tell them what kind of cube. '''Terabyte: '''That's right! Not just any cube, but a RUBIK'S Cube. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Now tell them about what happened to Amset. '''Terabyte: '''Ah, right, well, Dr. Inferno decided to overthrow Amset-Ra and steal his pyramid, but Pharaoh Hotep stood up for all villains everywhere, and for his own son who he totally cares about a lot, by taking over the pyramid! So everyone who liked Amset-Ra get mad at Dr. Inferno. '''Dr. Inferno: '''What! Hey, I'm innocent! ''Fans of Amset-Ra stare menacingly at Dr. Inferno. 'Dr. Inferno: '''Um... ''Dr. Inferno notices a helicopter at the side of the arena, and rushes to steal it. He gets away in it. 'Agent Chase: '''Hey! Wait! That was ours! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Anyways, get back to the point. '''Terabyte: '''Right. Let's introduce the fighters! In the Red Dance Square is the Red Ninja, Kai! '''Kai: '''With this awesome staff. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Ooh, shiny! Anubis Guards, give me the staff! '''Kai: '''No!... Aww. '''Terabyte: '''In the burnt yellow corner is a guy wearing orange, Fire-Arm! '''Fire-Arm: '''Hello, all my wonderful fans! It is indeed I! I am indeed here! You are indeed seeing me, in this location! Show your approval now! ''No one claps. Fire-Arm starts to cry. 'Terabyte: '''Anyways. Calculating the colour of the next corner might be a tad hard for this guy, because his optical receptors are blocked by nylon eye patches! '''Dollar Bill: '''Only a dollar each at Dollar Bill's Dollar Store! '''Terabyte: '''In the Green corner is a giant pile of sweaters. '''Stealthor: '''Is there any ice? '''Terabyte: '''Uh, no, not that I see... '''Stealthor: '''Finally! It worked! '''Terabyte: '''Alright. Well, who'll be giving the predictions? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''I've decided to hire a board of unique, unbiased predictors. '''Terabyte: '''Very well then. Predictors, please predict. '''Sam Sinister: '''They're all going to be losing. '''Baron von Barron: '''I am in agreement. '''Sim Sanister: '''Indeed. None of them stand a bit of a chance. '''Terabyte: '''My facial recognition processor says you three are the same person... '''Invizable: '''That's cause they are. '''Terabyte: '''That's what I was thinking. Invizable, when you please. '''Invizable: '''Fight! '''No-Eyed Pete: '''Alright, come at me! Where are you all? '''Stealthor: '''Ha! He can't see me either! '''Terabyte: '''That's cause he's blind... '''Stealthor: '''Oh... I knew that. I just couldn't tell because of all these sweaters. It's getting hot in here. '''Fire-Arm: '''Let me help with that! Am I right, fans? ''Fire-Arm starts blazing the sweaters. No fans respond. 'Stealthor: '''This is terrible! The heat! It's too hot! How did it find me in here? Gah, I can't move! Noooooo! '''Terabyte: '''Stealthor was trapped in his sweaters and burned up! '''Invizable: '''Stealthor is eliminated! '''Kai: '''It's my turn to burn you all! SPINJITZU!!!!!! '''No-Eyed Pete: '''PARROT ATTACK!!!!! '''Fire-Arm: '''FLAMETHROWER... Right? ''Ka-BOOM! 'Gigabyte: '''Incredible! The three fighters collided! Although, it appears our broad casting circuits have burnt out and caused a slight malfunction in my name... '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Well, Invizable? Is anyone still alive? '''Invizable: '''I don't know. I'm waiting for the smoke to clear. '''Megabyte: '''Well, we've checked out the equipment but it's all fine... Hmm... I seem to remember something like this happening before. Anyways, let's get on with the battle. '''Psyclone: '''Allow me to assist you. ''Psyclone blows away the smoke. '''Invizable: '''No-Eyed Pete was defeated, but Kai and Fire-Arm are still in. As well, Psyclone blew away No-Eyed Pete's parrot. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''We can't allow for interference in the battle. '''Terabyte: Well, look at that! We fixed my name! 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''Come on, tell me, is it Kai or Fire-Arm? '''Fire-Arm: '''MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Fire-Arm activates flamethrower and burns Kai. 'Terafright: '''Yikes! Kai is hurt and... OKAY WHO'S DOING THIS? THIS WAS MY PRANK!!!!!!!!!!! '''Speakers: '''Hello! Dr. Inferno here! Sorry about your name, Terry. But you don't just go around blaming things on the evil criminal masterminds of the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Terakite: '''I'll get you for this... '''Fire-Arm: '''Does no one care I'm about to win? '''Kai: '''No you're not! I'm the most awesome ninja in the world! ''Kai falls over. 'Invizable: '''Kai is defeated. Fire-Arm has won. '''Teranight: '''Someone, end the transmission now! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Oh, but before you go, don't forget to tune back in for the Rubik's Cube of doom! Yay! ''End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Kai vs. Fire-Arm vs. No-Eyed Pete? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles